


the first thing i remember is fire

by geechloe



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Brief Mentions of Gurjin Seladon and Naia, Family, Gen, Hup and Ydra are Kira's foster parents, Seladon and Gurjin are Kira's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geechloe/pseuds/geechloe
Summary: in which brea desperately tries to find somewhere safe for herself and the baby she's protecting. her sister's last wish was that she protect little kira with her life, and that is what she will do.
Relationships: Brea & Kira, Gurjin/Seladon (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	the first thing i remember is fire

Screams and wails and black, hulking monsters filled the smoky air.  
Fires blazed in the Dark Wood, as the Vapran’s chest burned with determination.  
Holding a childling, little more than a baby to her chest with one hand, she kept the other free for their own safety. The little one wiggled, her face scrunching at the smell of the burning wood and scorched flesh.  
“Hush now Kira,” Brea whispered, desperation lacing her raspy voice, “Stick with me and you’ll be safe.”  
Kira seemed calmed slightly at this, gently tugging on her aunt’s hood. The older Vapran’s heart melted at this and reformed itself into hardened resolve – _she must keep her niece safe._ It was her sister’s last wish after all.

She was halted in her tracks by one of them.  
The Garthim - inky black freaks of nature.  
Though mindless rage filled its brain, there was something haunting about them. The way the clicked or moved, the vibrant violet hue to their eyes. Something unnatural, corrupted. Brea accidentally let out a squeak as she dodged one of its claws, and used her wings to try and fly away from the creature.  
There was a sickening ripping sound that filled the air and Brea and child crashed to the forest floor with a thud. A shrill, primal shriek could be heard.  
Oh.  
It was _her_.  
She was screaming.

Her wing had been almost completely torn off. Blood spurted out of the wound; dulling the iridescent gossamer of what remained of her wings. Kira’s face was crimson and wet from sobbing; the childling had never felt such terror before, though it would not be her last time experiencing such a feeling.  
Brea shakily got to her feet and tried to run, stumbling a few times, but this Garthim was insistent, this one would not escape. Brea sprinted as fast as she could, her vision clouded with tears and sweat. Each time her feet hit the ground, her resolve got stronger. She would keep Kira safe.

She wasn’t even sure where she was running to anymore, the last of the resistance scattered with no rendezvous point, there was no time to come up with a plan. The trees were beginning to thin and she began to recognise where she was. More or less.  
The plains seemed calm, a great grass ocean swaying in the wind, unawares of the massacre being committed only a few feet away. Unlike the calm grass sea, her hair on the other hand was like a fizzgig’s nest; tree branches, dirt and Thra only knows what else stuck in it, her hood, which was once white, was now soiled and ruined. Not that she cared much right now anyways.  
She had seemed to have escaped the Garthim’s clutches for now, and night was beginning to fall. Though Kira was snug and napping, Brea could not sleep. Each rustle, a broken twig or a faraway scream woke her every time. Her eyes would snap open and she would bolt up, ready to run again.  


So, while keeping watch, she tried to formulate a plan. She guessed she was somewhere on the Spriton Plains, though most certainly Sami Thicket would be overrun by now. She could always try to get to the Great Smerth; perhaps Gurjin was still alive or even Naia.  
She missed their company, though she last saw them roughly a trine ago. Little Kira had inherited her mother’s silver Vapran locks, but if one peered carefully, there were soft patches of sage green in there too. It was hard to say what her wings would be like, since she was too young to tell. But she was as bold as her father, even at her young age, and had the same golden brown twinkle in her eye that he did, as well as his cheeky smile. A Drenchen at heart, though Brea supposed that with all this going on, what clan you were from didn’t matter anymore.  
Brea stood, her back throbbing now, though the blood flow had finally stopped and continued on her way, with little Kira snuggled into her chest. The night was uneventful, though her heart raced the entire time.  
As the brothers kissed the sky, Brea could see the beginnings of the swamp lands of Sog. Her eyes were heavy, each step felt like her legs were lead, and even her arms were trembling at holding the infant for so long. Her eyes snapped open as the toddler began to cry, her little tummy grumbling. Brea put her finger to her lips, while fishing for some food in her pack. Kira copied her, smiling and putting her hand to her mouth. There was only some of that glow moss that Deet used to nibble on.  


Oh how she missed sweet, gentle Deet. The way her head fit right into the crook of her shoulder when they cuddled or how her eyes lit up when she learned something new about Thra. She wished the smaller woman was there to hold her and tell her she was doing an okay job at protecting her niece. Deet always knew what to do. Taking out the moss, she crouched down to the little one’s level and told her to nibble on it. Kira’s golden brown eyes looked at the moss, to her auntie and back at the moss again.  
“I know it’s not much, but there will be more food soon, okay?” Brea whispered, a breathy laugh escaping her lips. Kira looked at her feet and Brea was sure she heard something along the lines of okay, but it was barely audible. Though the two trine old couldn’t really talk yet, aside from the occasional phrase, it was mostly just gibberish and babbles.  
As the day went on, the two travelled further into the swamp, Kira’s soft, excited laughter filling the air, as she played in the mud and puddles. Brea wondered if she’d see any mutski around, like Naia’s companion Neech. Though her thoughts were cut short and she heard something began to tear the bushes, she didn’t even have to look to know what it was. Snatching Kira up from playing, she began to run again. 

Every breath she took felt like she was breathing fire, as Kira wailed at the suddenness of it all. She could hear other screams directly up ahead and her heart jumped into her mouth. She had managed to lose the monster for now, but she had to hide. Frantically, her head whizzed round to see any available hiding places. There! An old winding tree had a hollow big enough for Kira. She could hear the Garthim coming closer. There was nowhere for her to hide. Kissing the childing’s forehead, she shoved her into the tree. Kira’s big eyes widened and filled up with a fresh set of tears. Brea hiccupped as she pressed her finger to her mouth like before.  
“Hush now Kira, I love you so much,” Brea sobbed, “I’m going to keep you safe but you must keep quiet until it’s safe out-“  
The black claw swiped the the Vapran, knocking her off her feet. The beady violet eyes searched the tree for any signs of life. Soft little sobs echoed from the trunk as the monster honed on the little gelfling. Picking up a rock about the size of her palm, Brea chucked it at the creature. 

“Hey! Over here, come get me!” The princess yelled, waving her arms to get the Garthim’s attention.  


The last Brea saw of Kira was that sweet round face streaked with dirt, still with all the baby fat a childling should have, her round eyes teary and her finger firmly pressed onto her lips.  
Her vision was filled with black spots, as she felt blood rush to her head. She was being carried to the castle, to her death by draining. She saw a podling hidden with a little hat on with a red coat and a spoon. _Hup._ Kira was still all alone. She was alone. She was only a baby.  
With all her might, she wrestled and wriggled from the Garthrim’s grasp. 

“Hup! Kira! Inside the tree!” Brea screamed, her voice cracking midway through as the Garthim's claw clamped further, causing Brea's spine to crack. When she opened her mouth to tell Hup where exactly Kira was, only blood came out. She saw the podling’s eyes widen as he ran off, looking for a tree with a hollow big enough to fit a childing in. She knew Kira would be safe with the paladin.  


All of Brea’s strength left her, the world spun and fell apart around her. She distinctly heard a low humming, like a song she once knew many trine ago. She didn’t feel so afraid anymore, her heartbeat slowing from the frenzied panicking only moments ago. Lulled by it’s gentle song and the rocking of the Garthim’s movements, clever Brea returned to Thra.  



End file.
